


Dangerous Father

by appledust



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: dad lawrence au, dad!lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledust/pseuds/appledust
Summary: An au where our favorite yandere boy is also our dad.
Relationships: Lawrence/Gang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Dangerous Father

“What a great way to start the day with beautifully clear skies, bright sunshine and the people I love all around me,” Lawrence sighed. He pushed the wooden window frame open, allowing a cool breeze to sweep into the room. _Too_ cool.

“What the fuck? Close the damn window!” Eugene whined from behind him.

“And what the hell do you mean by ‘beautiful’ and ‘bright sunshine’? It’s freaking raining!” Zion grumbled under his breath. He brought his arms up to wrap around himself, shivering.

“Ah, what a rainy morning with the people I love all around me,” Lawrence sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of rainwater.

“It’s… night,” Ethan said, breaking out of his usually silent demeanor to correct Lawrence.

“What a time to spend with the people I cherish most.” Lawrence was still smiling into the open air, his eyes closed and arms stretched out.

“We are being held against our will.”


End file.
